Canister vacuum cleaners have long been known in the art. Generally, a canister vacuum cleaner includes a canister assembly that carries a suction generator and a dirt collection vessel usually in the form of a disposable filter bag or a reusable dirt cup. A canister vacuum cleaner also includes a nozzle assembly having a suction inlet. A rotary agitator is usually provided across the suction inlet to enhance the cleaning efficiency of the vacuum cleaner. A control handle, including a wand and flexible hose, connects the nozzle assembly with the canister assembly. Accordingly, during operation the suction generator draws dirt and debris loosened by the rotary agitator through the suction inlet in the nozzle assembly and then through the wand and flexible hose of the control handle into the dirt collection vessel in the canister assembly. There dirt and debris are captured while a relatively clean air stream is drawn from the dirt collection vessel through the motor of the suction generator to provide cooling before being exhausted back into the environment.
In order to ensure utmost maneuverability and ease of operation, it has been found desirable to connect the control handle to the nozzle assembly by means of a swivel connection. Such a swivel connection allows fore-and-aft pivoting of the control handle with respect to the nozzle assembly about a first axis and rotational movement of the control handle about a second axis perpendicular to the first. The resulting swivel action allows the operator to maneuver the control handle to provide the best possible attack angle for turning and guiding the nozzle assembly during the vacuum cleaning operation.
Unfortunately, however, the freedom of movement provided by the swivel connection does have a drawback. Specifically, when the control handle is placed in the upright storage position over the nozzle assembly, it may be rotated to either side creating instability that may result in the toppling over of the nozzle assembly. This document describes a swivel lock mechanism that centers and locks the control handle in the most stable storage position thereby minimizing the potential for the toppling over of the nozzle assembly when the control handle is in the storage position.